


Suspicion

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Mary sees someting she'd have preferred not to, and it causes her to suspect there's more going on with her boys than is proper.





	Suspicion

In stockinged feet, Mary padded silently along the old-fashioned, tiled corridor. 

The doors to her sons’ rooms were half-open and as she passed, she glanced inside, curious to glean more details of her adult children.

Dean’s resembled that of a teen, with vinyl disks and DVDs displayed on the shelves, a tattered poster of Led Zeppelin decorating one wall and a variety of discarded clothing strewn haphazardly on the bed. Sam’s on the other hand, had all the appeal of a monk’s cell, devoid of any unnecessary ornamentation.

She sighed. With Dean, she’d managed to find an equilibrium in their relationship, both possessing shared memories of the past, even if in Dean’s case they were the blurred fragments of a four-year old.

Sam, though her son, was more of a stranger, someone for whom she felt love, but needed to get to know better.  
It wasn’t fair to Sam, she understood that, but emotion and love couldn’t be instilled on command. They belonged to the heart and soul, not to logic. All three would need more time together, to fully become what they, in fact, already were, a mom and her sons.

She continued on her way to the kitchen, the aroma of freshly made coffee calling out to her. Just what she needed, a caffeine fix.  
:  
The low buzz of voices could be heard as she approached the door, and she hesitated.  
What did her sons have to whisper about? Two answers came to mind. Either they were discussing her and didn’t want her walking in unexpectedly or they were sharing secrets they preferred she knew nothing about.

Her curiosity won out and she peeked around the opening.  
Sam was seated at the table, facing the door, while Dean was bent over him, his chin resting on his brother’s head, his arms entwined around him.

She instantly drew back, a frown creasing her forehead.  
That her sons loved each other was a given, but there were variations of love and the way Dean was holding his brother, without Sam offering any resistance, but leaning back into Dean’s embrace, spoke of more than brotherly love.

An impossible scenario came into her mind, so outlandish that she didn’t even want to contemplate it. 

Craning her neck to take a second look, she saw they were still in the same position, the only difference being that Dean’s hand was now running up and down Sam’s chest in a slow caress.

No. It couldn’t be, could it?

 

She backtracked a good few yards before forcing out a loud cough.  
A signal that she was arriving. If their behaviour was innocent, they’d still be next to each other, if not….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Dean,” Sam huffed in an undertone. “I’m not sure, but I think I caught a glimpse of mom outside the door. What if she saw us?’

Dean unwound his arms from his brother and walked towards the fridge. “Even if she did, what was there to see? We’ve hugged before.”

“It was more than just a hug, Dean,” Sam managed to say before the sound of a cough made him dash towards the work-top at the other end of the room from his brother.  
He turned on his heel just as Mary crossed the threshold.

::::::::::

When she entered the kitchen, Sam was hovering beside the coffeemaker and Dean had his head in the fridge, the clinking of bottles a testament to his search for beer.  
“Hey, mom,” Sam said, the awkward smile illuminating his handsome features only serving to fan her suspicions. ” You sleep well?”

“I did. Thank you, Sam. How about you guys?’  
“Uh... fine,” they replied in synch.

“You want some coffee, mom?”  
“I’d love a cup.”

 

Dean collapsed onto a chair, a beer in hand while Mary took the seat opposite.  
“So, you boys got anything planned for today?”

“Everything seems quiet on the hunting front,’ Dean shrugged. ‘Thought we’d take a trip into town and do some grocery shopping.”  
‘Yeah, we’re kinda low on supplies," Sam said, placing a cup of steaming coffee on the table for his mother. "What about you, mom?”

“I was gonna brush up on some lore but I’d like to come along, if you don’t mind. I need some lady supplies and I wouldn’t put you through the embarrassment of checking out tampons.”

 

Sam flashed another awkward smile. Supplies hadn’t been their primary reason for leaving the bunker. They needed some time to themselves. Having mom around was awesome, but it did pose a huge problem to his and Dean’s relationship.

“You’re welcome to come along, though it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to buy tampons. Sam here uses them all the time!” A mischievous grin on his face, Dean glanced up at his brother, sure of a bitchy response.

Mary watched their interaction more intensely than she’d ever done before. Dean’s words had been said in fun but the look he’d given Sam was of undiluted love.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back on all the little shared moments she’d been witness to.  
They seemed to take on a different aspect now that a subtle suspicion had weaselled its way into her mind.

There was nothing she could do other than keep her eyes open, but even if her wildest suspicions turned out to be true, what the hell could she do about it?”

Perhaps it was better she do the opposite and forget what she saw. Put it out of her mind altogether, but like toothpaste, once out of the tube it was impossible to put back in.

She’d been thinking of going off on her own for a while. Maybe the time had arrived. She really didn’t want those suspicions to be confirmed.  
After today, she’d pack her stuff and head out. It was the best solution.

As if Dean had read her mind, he spoke up. “You’re thinking of leaving aren’t you, mom?”  
“It might be for the best, Dean. For a little while at least.”

She expected him to ask her to stay, but all he did was nod. “We’ll be sorry to see you go, mom, but if it’s what you want.”

Her boys. She wasn’t privy to all they’d been through but she could guess it hadn’t been pleasant. 

“It’s what I need to do. So, I’ll go get ready. Grocery shopping calls.”

 

“Dean. I think she knows," Sam murmured, when Mary exited the room.  
The older man stood up and pulled his sibling into his arms. “I’d rather she didn’t, but I’ve no intention of giving up what we have. You’re more important to me than anyone.”

Sam gave a wistful smile. “Even mom?”

“Even mom.” Dean infused the kiss he gave his brother with all the love he was capable of, and Sam felt every nuance of it while thanking the fates for the gift of his big brother.

The end


End file.
